1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relates to the field of object location, and more specifically, to object location using vision.
2. Description of Related Art
Locating an object position has a number of practical applications. For example, a person parks his car in a parking structure at the office building and walks to the office. When he leaves the office, he may forget where he parked his car and may spend a considerable amount of time to look for it. In another scenario, a person may get lost and may not be able to return back to the original location.
Techniques to locate objects have a number of disadvantages. One technique is to use a Global Positioning System (GPS). However, the GPS technique is expensive, may not work where signal reception is poor, and requires two communication devices to locate the object. Another technique is to use radio transmitter to transmit a search signal with predefined frequency to the object. This technique can only work when the object is located near the transmitter and may not work when signal reception is poor such as in a multi-floor parking structure.